


Rabbits and Cocktails

by InkedEevee



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Boy, Bunny-human hybrid, Comfort, Fluff, I'm really bad at tags im sorry, M/M, Romance, THESE BABIES, gay babies, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedEevee/pseuds/InkedEevee
Summary: While reading a book, Sparkling hears a noise upstairs where his lover, Mint Choco, was seen last. What ever could that be?
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	Rabbits and Cocktails

Sparkling, stretched out on his couch, was reading a book as he usually did when he wasn't busy mixing drinks, his parents were gone and his sister wasn't home. His boyfriend was, though. Mint Choco was upstairs, having wanted to explore the house and make sure there was nothing new such as paintings or small statues. He did this quite frequently despite knowing nothing new was added, usually if there was Sparkling told him, but maybe it was his curiosity that The twenty-year-old blinks when a small squeak was heard alongside a crash. He raises his brow, blinking and sitting up slowly. "Mint?" He calls, staring up at the stairs where the noise came from. However, no response came from the male. "Minty?" He repeats, a bit louder this time. Again, nothing. Not even a squeak. Looking at the page to remember the number, the blonde male closes his book and stands up, deciding to go find his lover.

"Mint, I'm coming upstairs!"

It was something he did out of habit; Mint had previously hurt in his past. His father wasn't the best, and it didn't help that Mint was scared of men—this was obvious after everything he has been through—so Sparkling always tried to give the male a warning before he did anything. Whether that was entering the room he was in, calling that he was in a certain room, or even if he was going to approach him. He found that, though unspoken, Mint appreciated it. "Minty? Come out, my little Violinist." He murmurs, looking around. He noted the broken vase, raising a brow. Walking over, he gently picks up the pieces. It wasn't that bad, you could put it together again. "Minty, if you're upset about the vase, it's okay! It's fixable!" Sparkling called out, but he still didn't get an answer. At this point, he was starting to worry. Did he go back on his promise? "Minty, please, you're starting to make me worry."

Sparkling wasn't surprised that Mint didn't answer this time. He picks up the pieces that were still on the floor and laid them out on the dresser to fix later before whipping out his phone, calling the male. When he heard a phone ring and scrambling, he knew which room to look in. He walks over and knocks, saying a simple,"Mint, I'm coming in" before opening the door. It was Sparkling's room, Mint's phone still ringing. He ended the call on his phone, putting his lovers on sleep mode before charging it. Looking around, Sparkling began to think of all the places Mint could be hiding. He checked the closet, his bathroom, the area his chair went into his desk. Sparkling, slightly dumbfounded, began to scratch his head.

"Where did he go...?" He mutters, checking the window to make sure that it was locked—and it was—so that ruled it out. The male muttered something under his breath but paused immediately. There was something sticking out from under his bed. Mint was small, but he wasn't small enough to fit under a bed—or, at least, he thought. Carefully walking over, the male suspected. It was fluffy and white, matching the sheets draped over Sparkling's bed, but had a soft green tint to the tip. Part of him was yelling at him to touch the fluff, obviously, but the other was more suspicious. He didn't own anything even remotely fluffy, why was there something in his room that was fluffy? Did it belong to Mint? Gently, he took his hand and rested it on the bed pane above the random fluff. Was he going to touch it? Yes. Yes, he was. Gently, carefully, and very slowly, he moved his right thumb to brush the top of the fluff. It was...dense. Dense, yet soft. Soft, yet smooth. Smooth, yet fluffy. He let his eyes widen at how it felt, taking his other thumb and grazing it across the random fluff. This second action, however, made the fluff disappear under the bed—and that startled Sparkling. He could hear ragged breathing under his bed, making him tilt his head.

"Mint?"

Not waiting for him to answer if he even was, Sparkling lifts up the layers to see under the bed and blinked in surprise at what he saw. There, Mint was under the bed. His eyes were wide and had fear mixed with an emotion he had never seen in Mint's eyes. Almost… Sparkling shook his head, face bright red as he used all of his strength to lift up his two mattresses as well as everything on his bed. This made his face redder, body tensing up in the realization of what he had touched. He had touched a rabbit tail. Mint's rabbit tail. Which, due to the tailbone, was placed next to his ass. That was so close to turning into an absolute disaster, what if Sparkling accidentally touched there?! He mentally scolded himself, his expression softening when he noticed Mint's rabbit ears, they weren't straight up but instead flopped back. Mint himself was shaking and breathing quite heavily, staring at Sparkling. He looked so distressed, it made Sparkling's heartbreak

"Minty… baby, come here." He switches to using one hand, which was a bit harder but he wanted Mint to come close. "Come here, sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry for touching you, I didn't know. I should have asked, I'm sorry." Sparkling begs, his deep green eyes were filled with worry. Mint slowly moved, crawling over the bed frame as Sparkling gently put the mattress down, making sure Mint wasn't hurt in the process. "I-I'm sorry..." Mint spoke softly, running a hand through his hair as he refuses to look up at the bartender. Sparkling shakes his head and approaches the male carefully, Sparkling may know nothing about rabbits, but he knows everything about Mint. "It's all okay, Minty." He chooses his words carefully as he reaches his hand out, running it through the green and white locks, between the two newly acquainted rabbit ears. "How did you get under my bed? Were you stuck? You could have called for me." Sparkling was trying his best to stay positive currently, but it was hard as he was scared for his boyfriend. This wasn't normal Mint behavior, but rabbits were prey animals... "I… I slipped under it. I heard you were coming in and I hid…" Mint answers meekly, but it earned a confused look from Sparkling. "Hun, I thought you couldn't get under my bed?" Sparkling questions, quirking a brow as he watches Mint as he shrugs. "I don't know." Mint slowly sits up straight, giving the other a weak smile as he looks down at the pure white and soft carpet, running his hands through it to avoid Sparkling's gaze. However, he looks up when he hears laughter.

"Dear Millennial, Mint," Sparkling slowly brought a hand to Mint's cheek, Mint accepting it and placing it where he wanted it. A small smile made way onto Sparkling's face, rubbing circles with his thumb on Mint's jaw. "Is this a bad time to ask permission to kiss you?" He asks, trying to lighten the heavy mood in the room. Mint only smiles softly, softly chuckling before crawling onto the other's lap, leaning forward. "I would never reject a kiss from you." Well, Sparkling didn't mean it, but like hell, he was going to pass this up. He gently ran his hand through Mint's hair before gently pushing his head down and their lips met. Sparkling felt himself smile into the kiss, Mint's legs wrapping around Sparkling's waist. And, honestly? Sparkling couldn't imagine something more important than this right now. His lover sitting on his lap, them kissing after something stressful for the smaller one. Feeling Mint press into him, Sparkling knew: he wanted to protect him. All of him, every single part of him. His eyes, his hands, his heart. His soul. He licks the bottom of Mint's lips and the other opens his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen. Sparkling could only be amused as the other had attempted to fight for dominance, but was promptly put back into his submissive state.

Eventually, Sparkling did pull away, a string of saliva connected them, but a flick of Sparkling's tongue made it break. He chuckles, his hands wanted to do so much more, but he stopped them. "Want to go further?" He asks with a soft tilt of his head gently reaching over and took one of the ears into his hands and petting it, Mint letting a surprised squeak before a low mewl, leaning on him as loud purrs left him. Sparkling, repeating the question, had Mint pause, clearly flustered. Before Mint could answer, Sparkling could hear the door opening from downstairs—so, Sparkling now knew it would be an automatic no. Sighing, he placed a kiss on Mint's hand. "Too late~ but I still do want to mess with your ears and tail a bit. We can just lock the door so you don't feel too exposed, okay?" Mint smiles and gives a nod. "Are we going to be drinking, too?" He asks, Sparkling getting up. "Of course. A beautiful cocktail for a beautiful rabbit."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos/mistakes, I apologize! I was on the phone and about to kidnap my friend from a toxic environment.


End file.
